Mechanical log splitters are well known in the art. These are typically driven by a power source such as an internal combustion engine, which drives a blade against a foot when a log is placed between the blade and foot. Many log splitters are now sold as being mounted on a set of wheels and having a tow hitch to towing the device from one location to another. However, the marketing and distribution of such log splitters is complicated by the fact that such devices are frequently shipped over great distances, inside crates or free standing. It has become increasingly difficult and expensive to ship the devices in this manner. Where the devices are packed in crates, the shape of the device requires an extremely large crate. Where the cost of shipping is based on volume rather than weight, the cost may be prohibitively high considering the amount of free space inside the crate. Where the devices are shipped without packing, but free standing, it becomes extremely difficult, if not impossible, to stack the devices one on top of the other. A further problem that arises is that log splitters are also sold in a disassembled state in order to address the foregoing. These are packed in wooden crates, and are shipped in a relatively compact condition. However, a major problem that arises with such shipments is that the distributor or end user is obliged to assemble all the various components before the unit can be sold (if assembled by the distributor) or by the end user (where not assembled by the distributor). Such process can be extremely complex, and time consuming. It can result in the final product not working properly where pressure hoses and the like are not assembled correctly. This may necessitate the end user to return to the store with the unit for consultation with a technical expert. Or, it may necessitate a technical expert to travel to the end user to attend to the problem. These are considerable problems and disadvantages.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for packing and unpacking log splitters in a cost effective manner, yet in a manner which does not present problems of assembly down the line. The present invention addresses these and other problems.